The present application generally relates to systems which generate links between sets of data packets corresponding with execution loads and sets of data packets corresponding with execution components, and more particularly to systems which generate links between data packets corresponding with execution loads and data packets corresponding with execution components, where each of the data packets corresponding with execution loads and each of the data packets corresponding with execution components are associated with a physical location.
Determining which data packets corresponding with execution loads should be linked with which data packets corresponding with execution components is complex and can require large amounts of computing resources to perform. Because the calculation is NP (nondeterministic polynomial)-complete, an optimum solution may be found only by considering all possible solutions, and comparing the solutions based on a metric or rule whose outcome is to be optimized.
The burden for finding an optimum solution increases exponentially with the number of execution loads and the number of execution components. Because all possible solutions are determined, linking the data packets corresponding with the execution loads with the data packets corresponding with the execution components is impractical for situations having more than a few execution loads and execution components.